videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gran Turismo 7
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, AS IT HAS BEEN OWNED BY LARRYANGELO.RINO.9, IF YOU HAVE EDITED THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION AT ALL: I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU DO EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION I WILL LOOK FOR YOU, I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL KILL YOU. *bzzt* *bzzt* (just kidding, but do not edit it. except for admins, but please. don't edit it.) Gran Turismo 7 is a simulated-racing video game developed by both Climax Entertainment and Polyphony Digital, it was published and soft-released at japan around September 9, 2019 at Japan and was released worldwide at August 3, 2020. It earned the "Best Racing-Simulation Game" award, and took a 3 years of development time and a long 2-years of localization. Gameplay Like its predecessor Gran Turismo Sport, Gran Turismo 7 kind-of controls differently unlike its previous predecessors. otherwise: everything else is the same. This racing game has over 2,534 cars, which is the most cars in the gran turismo series to date. There are only 90 tracks available in Gran Turismo 7 with the other 6 tracks being DLC, unlike its playstation 3 predecessor which had 100 tracks. The game also features more content and downloadable content unlike the other games, with over 16 DLC available to download. and straight to gameplay: The gameplay loses a bit of its arcadey-vibe and is more realistic. Some controls were/have been also changed. The graphic engine remains the same as its playstation 4 predecessor: Gran Turismo Sport. it is also the first gran turismo game to have a more-realistic damage model unlike its previous games. New & Returning Features The used-car dealership feature returns from Gran Turismo 4, but this specific "used-car-dealership" system works alot different from its Gran Turismo 4 counterpart including new and additional factors such as damage, oil and etc. Development Gran Turismo 7 was announced at E3 2018 as a trailer only under a working name: Gran Turismo: Concept by GT. it was a tech demo showing off the Playstation 4's capabilities. after some days later after E3 2018, the team made a first private-playable demo which includes 2 returning cars from its predecessors, and had a time limit on it. it wasn't released to the public due to it being an "incomplete demo" and an "unreal" experience. At E3 2019, a public demo for Gran Turismo 7 was made, while still retaining its working name. The demo features 4 cars, 2 of them being from its predecessor and 2 of them being completely new cars. Gran Turismo 7 took 3 years to complete because it uses a heavily-modified GT Sport engine, with the cost approximately being an expensive $69,000,000 since it had 2,534 cars to model with detail and texture. Editions Gran Turismo 7 also has its own editions that are available to preorder. There are a total of seven different editions available for Gran Turismo 7 so far. (counting the demo too.) Edition Differences (please note that this section is not yet complete.) Reception Gran Turismo 7 mostly recieved positive to overwhelmingly positive reviews. the game sold 5,000,000 copies at its first launch, and 56,000,054 copies after its localized release. Downloadable Content Gran Turismo 7 '''somehow recieved its first downloadable content after 5 days of its japanese release. '''Unreleased Downloadable Content There were rumors spreading around the internet that there will be new downloadable contents released somewhere in the near future, but data miners found out that they were simply "Test Downloadable Content" in the game's files. Some of the unreleased DLCs don't alter or add anything into the game at all and some simply make a "Downloadable Content found!" message. Awards Releases Japanese Demo The japanese demo is the first playable Gran Turismo 7 demo on the playstation 4, some gran turismo fans considered that this is the "earliest demo" of Gran Turismo 7. This demo features three cars available for selection including the: Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32), Fairlady Z Z34 Coupe (Nissan 370Z) and the Nissan GT-R (R35), the latter being an unlockable. Miscellaneous Vehicle List Please view the page: Gran Turismo 7 Vehicle List for more and better information. Track List Please view the page: Gran Turismo 7 Track List for more and better information. Trophy List Please view the page: Gran Turismo 7 Trophy List for more and better information.Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Work In Progress Category:Articles under construction Category:Articles containing copied content